paingamesroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Polinarose
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pain Games Role-Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MovieReviews98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MovieReviews98 (Talk) 19:53, August 25, 2012 Chat Between Andy and I Mysims (Yap) 11:22 Rainfacestar Fili:*closes the door behind them and locks it* 11:22 Mysims Troy: *kisses* 11:22 Rainfacestar Fili:*kisses him back* 11:52 Mysims Should we go on HG chat via sock:? 11:53 Rainfacestar *shrugs* 11:53 Mysims XD I am 11:54 Rainfacestar lol, dun forget about Fili and Troy! 11:54 Mysims XD 11:58 Rainfacestar Fili:*kisses him more passionately* 11:58 Mysims Troy: *runs hand down her back* 11:59 Rainfacestar Fili:*messes around with his shirt* 11:59 Mysims Troy: *kisses more passionatley* 12:00 Rainfacestar Fili:*keeps him close to her* (You get dat?)( 12:02 Mysims Troy: I love you Fili. 12:02 Rainfacestar Fili:Love you, too... (*hums*) 12:04 Mysims Troy; *hugs close* 12:05 Rainfacestar Fili:*hugs him in return* 12:05 Mysims Troy: *kisses her forehead* 12:06 Rainfacestar Fili:*kisses his cheek* 12:06 Mysims Troy: *smiles8 12:06 Rainfacestar Fili:*returns the smile* 12:07 Mysims Troy: *hugs her* 12:07 Rainfacestar Fili:*looks into his eyes and kisses him again* (*hums more out of boredom* Sorry, meh is.. impatient) 12:11 Mysims Troy: *kisses back* 12:11 Rainfacestar Fili:*kisses more passionately* 12:14 Mysims FYI If ryan asks if Owl is on the phone to you SAY YES 12:15 Rainfacestar (k) Fili:*dey be kissing* 12:45 Mysims Troy; *kisses* 12:45 Rainfacestar Fili:*kisses back* 12:46 Mysims Troy: *hands move down side of arm* 12:47 Rainfacestar Fili:*fumbles around with his shirt* (*hums*) 1:06 Mysims 1:06 Rainfacestar (lol) Fili:*still messing with his shirt* (ryan never asked me if Owl was on the phone with me) 1:09 Mysims Troy: *still messing with her arm* (dun mattter XD) 1:09 Rainfacestar (x3) Fili:*starts to fumble around with his belt* 1:10 Mysims Troy: *ditto* 1:11 Rainfacestar Fili:*finally gets off his belt* 1:11 Mysims Troy: *smiles and fumbles with her top* 1:12 Rainfacestar Fili:*smiles also and messes with his pants* 1:12 Mysims Troy: *kisses and throws off trousers* 1:13 Rainfacestar Fili:*messes with his shirt finally* 1:13 Mysims Troy: *pulls off his shirt and kisses* 1:14 Rainfacestar Fili:*pulls him as close as he can be to her* 1:14 Mysims Troy: Lets do it. 1:14 Rainfacestar Fili:*smiles* Let's. 1:15 Mysims Troy: *'falls asleep'* 1:15 Rainfacestar Fili:*"ditto"* (dey be having sex XDDDD) (*hums*) 1:25 Mysims Troy: *;wakes up* 1:26 Rainfacestar Fili:*wakes up and takes a deep breathe* Fili:*looks at Troy and smiles* So... how was that for you? 1:34 Mysims Troy: Awesome 1:34 Rainfacestar Fili:*smiles brighter and kisses him briefly* I agree. 1:35 Mysims Troy: *kisses back* IKR 1:35 Rainfacestar Fili:*beams* Yep. 1:35 Mysims Troy: *kisses and pulls her down* 1:36 Rainfacestar (pulls her down? What?) 1:36 Mysims Troy (onto le bed): *kisses* 1:36 Rainfacestar (oh) Fili:*kisses him back* 1:36 Mysims Troy: *kisses* 1:37 Rainfacestar Fili:*kisses him passionately* (*hums*) 1:43 Mysims Troy: I love you Filivena 1:43 Rainfacestar Fili:*blushes* I love you too, Troy. (*wants to read also but doesn't* 1:47 Mysims Troy: 1:47 Rainfacestar Fili: Promise to never leave me? 1:48 Mysims Troy: Promise. 1:48 Rainfacestar Fili:Good. Fili:Now... what should we do? (omg, what if Fili were to accidently end up pregnant? That would suck...) 2:01 Mysims (XD) 2:02 Rainfacestar (I mean, for real. She'd have to trick Lucas into sex so he would think it was his) (so... hai) (what should Fili and Troy do?) (Andy, what should they do?) 3:13 Mysims (idk) 3:14 Rainfacestar (me either...) Fili:*her hands start to wonder* (get dat or should i resend it?) (Andy, you getting these?) 3:22 Mysims (ish) 3:22 Rainfacestar (lol) 3:22 Mysims Troy: *kisses* 3:22 Rainfacestar Fili:*her hands start to wonder as they kiss* 3:22 Mysims Troy: *smiles into the kiss* 3:23 Rainfacestar Fili:*smiles also, her hands slowly making it's way down his back to his legs* 3:24 Mysims xD, soz 3:24 Rainfacestar Yeah... 3:24 Mysims Troy: *kisses more forcefully* 3:25 Rainfacestar Fili:*finally reaches where her hands wanted to go and she grabs what is there* 3:25 Mysims Troy: *smiles and kisses her even more forcefully* 3:26 Rainfacestar Fili:*holds it, moving her hands all along it* 3:28 Mysims (I thought I WAS pervy!) 3:28 Rainfacestar (lol XDDD) 3:28 Mysims Troy: *kisses, loving what she is doing* 3:28 Rainfacestar (yeah, don't worry, i get that from a lot of people) Fili:*kisses him passionately* 3:30 Mysims Troy; *runs his hands up her body* 3:31 Rainfacestar Fili:*smiles as his fingers run up and down her body* 3:31 Mysims Troy: Can I? *rests hands just below her chest* 3:32 Rainfacestar Fili:*smiles and nods* 3:34 Mysims Troy: *does what he wanted to do* 3:36 Rainfacestar Fili:*warmth spreads through her* 3:36 Mysims Troy: *kisses* 3:36 Rainfacestar Fili:*kisses him in return* 3:57 Mysims Troy: *kisses back, hard* 3:58 Rainfacestar Fili:*kisses him forcefully, also* 4:01 Mysims Troy: *pulls back onto bed* 4:02 Rainfacestar Fili:*smiles* 4:02 Mysims Troy: (is she still gripping his...) *kisses* 4:02 Rainfacestar (sure XDDD) 4:04 Mysims Troy: *smiles and kisses forcefully* 4:05 Rainfacestar Fili:*seperates the kiss for a second so she can take a breathe* 4:06 Mysims Troy: I want... you... to do something for me... 4:07 Rainfacestar Fili:Alright. What is the something? 4:08 Mysims Troy: *takes off trousers* Do me 4:08 Rainfacestar (lol) Fili:*smiles and does as he said* 4:08 Mysims Troy; *smiles* Troy: *moans with delight* 4:13 Rainfacestar Fili:*she be doing him XDDD* 4:15 Mysims Troy: *moaning with pleasure* Fili! 4:16 Rainfacestar (yeah, no idea how to respond to that XDD) 4:16 Mysims Troy: *beaming with pleasure* (ikr) 4:17 Rainfacestar (XDDD) (really no way for me to respond to most of this XDDD) (like, at all) Fili:*finally, after like... awhile, she stops doing him* 4:28 Mysims Troy: *gets up* 4:28 Rainfacestar Fili:*looks at Troy* 4:32 Mysims Troy; *smiles* 4:32 Rainfacestar Fili:*smiles also* (you gonna reply? XDD) 4:45 Mysims Troy: *kisses her* (OMG MUST GO) 4:45 Rainfacestar (DUN GO!) Fili:*kisses him back* 4:45 Mysims (:( ) And... yep. That's what happened. Rainy MarixTalon <3 21:14, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Aw f***, it is.... Well, technically, that was just a private pm. It doesn't have to actually happen so... yeah. Rainy MarixTalon <3 13:52, August 26, 2012 (UTC) AH! PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU CAN RETRIEVE PARTS 8-11 FOR MY CHAPTERS! APPARENTLY IT DIDN'T SAVE CORRECTLY AFTER 7 AND NOW IT'S ALL LOST EXCEPT FOR 1-7! PLEASE TELL ME YOU CANR RETRIEVE THEM! PLEASE! Rainy MarixTalon <3 18:35, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, chu should get on chat <3 Rainy MarixTalon <3 22:59, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Gurl I be lonely on here. Get yo butt back here nao c: Rainy MarixTalon <3 06:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC)